Relegated
by Shadow Smith
Summary: Jeremy wants to help hunt vampires, and he's tired of being told no. But when he tries to go on his own Alaric stops him and gives him a lesson about disobedience and respect. Contains spanking


**RELEGATED**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, obviously. **

**For Mature Readers, contains corporal punishment of a teenager and some strong language. **

**Summary: Jeremy wants to help hunt vampires, and he's tired of being told no. But when he tries to go on his own Alaric stops him and gives him a lesson about disobedience and respect. Contains spanking**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama **

**A/N: This one shot is composed of 3 short parts. I really enjoyed writing this fic. I felt a real connection with the characters, especially Elena, Stefan, and Damon. I felt like I really channeled the characters. I didn't think I knew the characters so well, but I feel like I do. I hope you feel the same! **

**ALSO****, in case you were wondering about the time line, this is a slight AU – Elena and Stefan are still together, but this probably happens towards the end of season 3. The events (Jeremy being knocked out by a hybrid) are all AU, random things I used for the fic. I didn't really base this on an actually episode. Anyway, please enjoy and forgive any mistakes. **

* * *

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -D-I-A-R-I-E-S-

1. REFUSED

"We need to strike now, while he's weak," Stefan was saying when Jeremy came down stairs, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He'd been hit in the head by a werewolf – or was it a ghost, tossing something at him? – and he'd been knocked out. He felt like he missed a lot. For instance, Stefan and Damon were in the kitchen with Elena and Alaric talking vampire business.

Alaric looked back when Jeremy said, "So what's the plan?"

"Jeremy," Elena cried, walking over and grabbing his face in her hands. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jeremy said, although he couldn't even remember exactly what happened. Elena pulled him into her arms and he stopped himself from pushing her away. "I'm fine, really."

"Good, I was so worried," Elena said.

"We all were," Stefan said, coming up behind her and rubbing her back. "That hybrid hit you so hard it knocked you out cold."

"Geez," Jeremy said. So it was a werewolf and vampire mix that knocked him out… "That's crazy."

"Yeah, you're lucky to be alive," Damon said, that sarcastic smirk on his handsome face. Elena cringed; Stefan glared at his brother.

"Not now, Damon," he said.

Damon shrugged. "We need to keep the humans out of this. Otherwise they'll just get killed." He looked pointedly at Elena as he said it. She looked the other way, shaking her head.

"If they'd leave me alone I would leave them alone," she said. "But unfortunately Klaus won't let that happen."

"Whatever," Damon scoffed. He turned and walked out of the room, saying over his shoulder, "When you guys are ready for me to stake him just let me know."

"Damon…" Elena sighed.

"He knows that killing Klaus will end us all," Stefan said. "Just don't worry about it."

Elena sighed. "I know… it still bugs me though."

"I know," Stefan smiled, kissing her cheek. "C'mon, we'd better get going."

"Where to?" asked Jeremy.

Stefan and Elena paused, looking at him with confused expressions. They started sentences and ended them with, "Uhh…" It was Alaric, who was leaning against the counter, who said, "You're not going, Jeremy."

"Why not?" Jeremy asked.

"Because you're still hurt," Elena said softly. Jeremy looked at the bandages on her wrists. She hid her arms behind her back, as if that made a difference. But it didn't. She couldn't keep the guilt off her face.

"So what does that make you Wonder Woman?" Jeremy asked. "You're just as human as I am. Why the hell is it okay for you to risk your neck for me, but me not to do the same for you?"

"Jeremy," Alaric said.

Jeremy cut him off. "Shut the hell up! Answer me, Elena."

"It's not about who gets to die, Jeremy," Elena said. "It's about who gets to survive."

"You don't think I know that?" Jeremy said.

"If you understood then you wouldn't be arguing with her," Stefan said.

"Hurry up, let's get going!" Damon shouted from the doorway. Elena and Stefan looked towards the door. Damon added, "He's not going to wait around forever you know."

"We should go," Stefan said.

"Uh…" Elena looked at Jeremy. "We'll talk about this later."

"The hell we will," Jeremy muttered.

"Jere," Elena sighed. Stefan put his hand on her back, urging her towards the front door. With a sigh she grabbed her jacket and went out the door with the two vampires. Damon and Jeremy made eye contact before Damon slammed the door shut.

Jeremy looked at Alaric. "You're not going too?"

"Nope," Alaric said.

"You're here to babysit me?" Jeremy asked.

Alaric sighed. "No…"

"Bullshit," Jeremy said, and he turned and went upstairs to his room. He didn't know where they were going, but he could guess. He'd just wait a while and then sneak out the window. Alaric wouldn't be able to stop him and he wouldn't feel so damn useless anymore.

* * *

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -D-I-A-R-I-E-S-

2. RESPECTED

Jeremy flinched when the flashlight found him. How did Alaric know that he was out here, trying to leave? Was he psychic or something? Alaric just stood there with the flashlight in his hands, pointing it at Jeremy. With a sigh Jeremy went over to his teacher. Alaric nodded towards the house, the disappointment clear on his face. Jeremy was trying to do the right thing. He shouldn't feel as guilty as he did.

"Alaric," he began.

"Just… get inside," Alaric said.

Jeremy nodded, walking back to his house. This time he went through the front door, Alaric behind him. Alaric shut the front door behind himself and put the flashlight down on the coffee table.

"I wanted to help," Jeremy said sharply. He was so angry he was breathing hard, his heart racing, his fists clenched.

"I understand that," Alaric said, "But you can be killed."

"Unlike Elena?" Jeremy snapped.

"That's different," Alaric said. "She has no choice. She's twisted in the middle of all of this. Trust me, if it was up to me, she'd be here too."

"I'm just sick of being treated like a child!" Jeremy yelled.

"Well get used to it," Alaric said, "Because I'd rather see you angry then dead because you couldn't stay put. Stefan will protect Elena with his life. Damon too. And they're tough to kill."

"You can't keep me here," Jeremy snapped.

"I can, and I will," Alaric shrugged. "Now sit down and shut up."

"Fuck off," Jeremy snapped, going towards the staircase. With a sigh Alaric walked faster to stand in Jeremy's way. Jeremy leaned back, glaring at Alaric. "Move out of my way."

"No," Alaric said. "I told you to take a seat out here, so I can watch you. You're not listening."

"I don't have to listen to you. This is my fucking house and I'll do what I f –,"

Alaric grabbed Jeremy sharply by the arm and pulled him into the living room. "Ow, dude, c'mon! You're hurting me! Let go!" Alaric ignored him, going over to the couch. He sat down, pulling Jeremy down with him. He put Jeremy right over his lap.

"What the fuck…?" cried Jeremy.

"You're so disrespectful, and ungrateful to someone who is trying to keep you safe," Alaric said.

He grabbed a handful of Jeremy's shirt when he noticed Jeremy was already squirming and leaned on him to keep him down. He lifted his hand while Jeremy continued to squirm. He brought it down quickly and with half his strength, bringing a sharp cry from Jeremy that was more from being startled then actually being in pain. That was next.

"What the fuck!" Jeremy yelled.

Alaric rolled his eyes, bringing his hand up. "You need to watch your mouth, Jeremy Gilbert!"

He smacked Jeremy harder this time, to give Jeremy a taste of what he could really do. Jeremy cried out again. Alaric increased his hits, though kept the pain to a minimum. After all, disrespectful as he was, Jeremy _was_ only trying to help his sister out. He couldn't give Jeremy a harsh punishment just because of that.

"Dude, get off!" Jeremy yelled, struggling to get away. "What the hell is wrong with you? Get the fuck out of my house!"

He still wasn't getting it. Alaric reached down, unbuttoning and unzipping Jeremy's jeans. Jeremy went still for a moment, and then his struggle for freedom was renewed. He shouted as Alaric grabbed his pants and underwear and pulled them right now to his ankles.

"Stop, please!" Jeremy cried. Finally, a sign of pleading in his stubbornness. Alaric smiled to himself. Maybe Jeremy was finally starting to learn. Unfortunately, Alaric already decided to bring it up a notch. He wasn't going to stop now. He placed his hand on Jeremy's bare bottom.

"I hope you learn some respect after this," he said.

Before Jeremy could reply he raised his hand and brought it down, and the spanking resumed. Alaric didn't hold back with each smack. The blows weren't as light anymore, and Jeremy cried out with each painful blow. He ground his hips and wiggled in an attempt to avoid the blows. Alaric threw his leg over Jeremy's to keep him in place.

"Please, stop this, Alaric!" Jeremy begged.

Alaric continued on, knowing that now his point was being made. That he wasn't someone minor, who didn't matter anymore. He cared for Jeremy, and he wanted some respect for it. He saw Jeremy's skin was starting to turn red. He wanted Jeremy to remember to this lesson after he was done teaching it.

"Count," Alaric said.

"What?!"

"Count!" Alaric yelled, smacking Jeremy in the ass with as his force. Jeremy jolted and cried out.

"O – one!" he sobbed.

Alaric smacked him again.

"Two," Jeremy said.

"Keep it up," Alaric said, giving another slap that made his own hand sting like hell. He knew Jeremy's ass stung far worse, so he didn't slow down. He could bare it for a few moments more.

"Three."

Another smack, giving the right side the perfect red coloring.

"Four!" Jeremy sobbed.

The last smack was given to the right side, giving it the perfect red coloring. Alaric knew it was hurt to sit for a little while. Satisfied, Alaric pulled Jeremy's underwear up and patted his butt, making Jeremy cry out.

"Say it," Alaric said softly.

"Five," Jeremy breathed, wiping his wet cheeks with the backs of his hands. Alaric let go of his shirt and moved his leg. Jeremy stood up to pull his jeans back up. He cried quietly, and quickly wiped his tears away as they fell.

"Now, sit down beside me," Alaric said, patting the seat beside him. "And watch your language."

Jeremy sat down without a word, just the way Alaric liked it.

* * *

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -D-I-A-R-I-E-S-

3. RETURNED

Jeremy was uncomfortable the entire time on the couch with Alaric. He sat as far from the man as possible, and hated the constant stinging of his ass as he sat there. Alaric watched the TV with a passive expression as he sipped on a cold drink.

"If you move any further you might dent the couch," Alaric said with chuckle.

Jeremy just glared at him.

"Huh," Alaric took a sip of his drink. "Still not talking to me, I see."

"My parents never did that to me," Jeremy said.

Alaric shrugged. "There's a first time for everything."

Jeremy shook his head. "I don't appreciate that."

"And I don't appreciate your disrespect and ungrateful attitude," Alaric said. "We're all trying to survive this shit. This isn't a game, Jeremy. It's not about who gets to go or who gets to stay, it's about surviving. You're just too immature to understand it."

"I am not," Jeremy said. He sighed deeply, looking at the TV screen. "I'm not… I'm just… I hate feeling so useless."

"We all do," Alaric said. "But we hate losing the people we love more."

Jeremy nodded, thinking back on his parents. Yes, he understood, he just didn't want to accept it. He folded his arms and felt the tears return to his eyes. He didn't want to cry again, it was embarrassing enough the first time, but after the first one rolled down he just couldn't stop the rest.

Alaric moved closer, putting his arm around Jeremy's shoulders. Jeremy just looked away, but after a few moments he moved a little closer to Alaric and accepted the comfort.

A little while later the door opened and Stefan and Elena walked into the house. Alaric and Jeremy both got up from the couch. They were relieved to see both Elena and Stefan were okay.

"Where's Damon?" Alaric asked.

"Sulking," Stefan said, rolling his eyes.

"And Klaus is still out there. But everything else is okay," said Elena, giving them both a reassuring smile.

"Yeah," Jeremy smiled, looking at Alaric. "Everything's okay here too."

* * *

(END)

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -D-I-A-R-I-E-S-

A/N: I currently have this rated T but if you think it be should be higher just let me know. I really enjoyed doing this story, and I think I want to revisit the world of Vampire Diaries fanfiction again soon! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

And a side note, just to avoid any confusion: this was like a father/son relationship, _not_ a slash relationship. I like Alaric/Damon slash. Alaric/Jeremy slash doesn't interest me, unless it's like this. ;-)


End file.
